


Things Left Unsaid, I'm Left Undone

by Bianca_Loveless



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hella sin, Mention of blood, Mild Smut, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Useless Lesbians, dom!Laura, mention of BDSM, okay i lied hella smut, sin sin sin, then Dom!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca_Loveless/pseuds/Bianca_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to this tumblr prompt (starts off fluffy but gets SUPER smutty):<br/>Imagine one half of your OTP on the phone while the other carefully and silently starts seducing them. Walking up behind them and putting their hands on their waist, kissing their shoulders, collar bones, neck, etc., whispering in their ear all the things they’d like to do to them, maybe even sliding their hand down the front of their pants if the other one hasn’t chucked them off yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I based this being sometime after Carmilla s2e13 but not yet e14 because heartbreak  
> If you have any prompts you'd like me to write to, send them to me here! http://brokebackbianca.tumblr.com/ask  
> ALSO! I'm fairly new at writing fanfic (it's kind of obvious this isn't really that amazing lol)

**_5:22pm_ **

            The time illuminated in a neon green colour on my seemingly ancient flip phone. Dad promised me yesterday he’d call to check up on me today sometime around five o’clock and I’m _pretty_ sure it was safe to believe he meant PM seeing as my father is quite frankly the furthest thing from nocturnal.  
“Getting a full nine to ten hours of sleep is important—especially for your age group. Your brain does a lot of it’s developing at this stage and if you’re not sleeping regularly or at decent times, you could stunt your brain’s development. Remember that whenever you find yourself choosing between going to sleep and studying all night.”

Too bad neither of us could have predicted that the other options I would have to choose whether or not to sacrifice sleep for included—but are certainly not limited to: “saving the school from an anglerfish demi-god” and “saving the school’s students from having to cough up 15% of their livers to my centuries-old, vampire girlfriend’s callous sister.”

 

            Speaking of my centuries-old girlfriend, I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms snake around my waist and a chiseled chin rest on my shoulder blade.  
“What are you doing in here, creampuff? Hiding from me?” Carmilla’s voice was raspy and low (her post-nap voice was my favourite) and sent a cold shiver down my spine.  
I _was_ in a particularly odd place—at least, it was odd for the occupants of _this_ household. I was standing in the extravagant, lavishly decorated dining room of the _Dean’s_ home if I may emphasize. It’s still taking me a little bit to wrap my head around that imperative fact that Carmilla just so happened to leave out.

  
            No one really used this room seeing as two of the five occupants of this house survived off of an appetizing diet of bagged hemoglobin, which doesn’t really require any table-sitting formalities to ingest. As for the remainder, LaFontaine usually took their food up to their room with them or off to whatever corner of the house they had peaked an interest in. If I was actually eating something that wasn’t made of entirely carbs and sugars like chocolate chip cookies—which **_yum_** —I was devouring it in the study so I could work on things that needed far more attention than following the “eat your dinner at the table, sweetie” traditions. And Perry…well—I haven’t actually seen Perry eat anything since we’ve been here…

 

 

            “Oh please. Don’t you think if I really _did_ want to hide from you, I’d pick a room more oh I dunno—hidden?” I teased, turning to face her.  
One look at Carmilla had my legs feeble. This ethereal being was in a tight black camisole that was _so_ tight I would have worried it was cutting off her circulation if she even had one, coupled with a lacey, gray pair of underwear. Her black hair was pinned up in an incredibly sexy, messy bun and she was wearing that signature smirk on her face. I practically had to force myself not to pounce on her and take her right here on this dining table.  
“Not like I wouldn’t be able to smell you. You have a very…distinctive scent.” The vampire coolly spoke as she moved a few strands of hair out of my face.  
“Well gee, remind me not to ever play hide-and-go-seek with you.” I joked, trying and failing to act as if her being this close to me, touching me, looking at me with those enticing eyes wasn’t doing things to me.  
I hated that she had such an impressive effect on me. All she had to do was sit a certain way, or look upon me with those alluring eyes, or even just hold the syllables for too long when she said my name and I was like putty in her hands. And I’m pretty sure she knew it too, all the more irritating.  
“That’s fine, I have another game I’m sure you’ll enjoy even more.” Her voice was low and seductive, her hands forming around my waist. Carmilla dipped her head and pressed her lips to mine hungrily.

 

 

            The kiss was slow but passionate—like we hadn’t seen each other in weeks when really it had only been a few hours. I inched my hand into her hair and pulled her closer to me as if it were truly possible. Our bodies were interlocked as tightly as our lips were but I couldn’t fight the sudden wave of hunger that came over me; I _needed_ her closer. It was almost as if she had heard me because her hands slid underneath my thighs and I was no longer standing on the floor. In the literal blink of an eye, she had walked me over to the dining table and sat me down on top of it. I opened my legs so she could rest in between them while her hands began to grope at my breasts under my white blouse. I was panting into her mouth at this point and she took full advantage of my gaped mouth by attacking my tongue with her own. I began mewling as she palmed my breasts and I could feel that cocky smirk against my lips. I bit at her bottom lip sharply, something she didn’t expect because she jumped slightly. This time I was the one smirking.

 

Carm broke the kiss and I groaned as she did so. Her pupils were even more dilated than before and the gaze of desire intensified. She undid her bun, letting her hair fall lazily to her shoulders, all the while looking incredibly hot. The vampirical goddess began to slide her mouth across my jaw and down my neck, removing my bra with her right hand while simultaneously swiping my right nipple with her left thumb. I let out a whiney moan and heat began to flow through my entire body. She was a literal expert at getting my body to react to even the faintest of her touches.

 

 

            Carmilla’s mouth nipped at my earlobe and I tangled my fingers in her messy hair, closing my eyes.  
“The door, Carm. Is it closed?” I breathily stammered. “What if—someone comes in…?”  
“Let ‘em.” She growled, the sound of the lust in her voice pooling into my ears and making me tingle in all the right places.  
Carm shifted her hands and suddenly they were tightly gripping my ass. I let out a low moan.  
She was just teasing me now and it was driving me insane. I craved her lips against my centre, I could practically taste myself on her fingers already.  
Just as Carmilla began to slide off my shorts, my cellphone in my pocket began to ring.  
_Fuck._  
“Let it go to voicemail.” Carmilla demanded. There was just something so sexy about the way those words escaped her lips.  
I let out an exasperated sigh and slowly peeled myself off of her.  
“It’s my dad. He promised he’d call me. I can’t.” I pulled my dinosaur of a phone out of my pocket.

 

            “Yes, you can.” Suddenly my shorts were at my ankles and she had slid a finger across my soaking underwear.  
I yelped, biting my lip.  
Carmilla crashed her lips into mine, something sharp grazing my top lip.  
Her fangs had involuntarily shot out, and I don’t think she noticed it.  
My phone stopped ringing and I curled my hands back into her hair, tugging hard enough for a deep moan to escape her lips.  
The ache in my centre began to increase in intensity. If I didn’t get any friction soon, I was sure I was going to burst.  
I didn’t want to ask her for it, so I grabbed her hand that was pinching my thigh devastatingly slow and attempted to move it to the part that needed it the most. Carm remained unmoved. I whined.

 

            Suddenly my phone began ringing again.  
I broke the kiss and groaned, which caused Carmilla to growl, “Fuck!”  
I reached for my phone and opened it quickly before Carmilla could stop me “H-h-hello?” I answered, panting.  
“Hey, pumpkin!” My father’s loving voice chimed.  
I cleared my throat, hoping not to sound as flustered as I currently was.  
“Hey dad! How are you?” I attempted to slide off the table but Carmilla boxed me in with those pale, toned arms.  
She was wearing this impatient look on her face, her pupils still dilated, fangs still protruding.  
“I should be asking _you_ that question! I haven’t heard from you in a while.” Dad smiled into the phone.  
I tried to pull my shorts up from my ankles and break past Carmilla but she had pinned my hands down and removed my shorts from my ankles and tossed them onto the dining table.

 

            “Stop” I mouthed to Carmilla while sliding past her to continue the conversation with my dad somewhere my devastatingly sexy girlfriend wasn’t.  
I went into the study thanking whatever higher power had allowed for the house to be desolate and silent for once.  
“I’m sorry dad, things have been _pretty_ hectic here at school. I wanted to get around to calling but I’ve just been so busy with classes and school and finals and the one time I did have some free time I had to go to this—“  
“Laura, Laura honey! Its fine,” He chuckled, “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I know college is all stress and busywork. I just hope you’re balancing everything alright?”

 

            This conversation seemed so normal—it was actually kind of refreshing. It had been a while since I’d encountered anything even remotely normal. Not that it bothered me, but it was nice to take a break from conversation pertaining the supernatural.  
Although, my supernatural girlfriend had done a wonderful job at making me suddenly want to speed up the conversation that I was so looking forward to having all day. Almost instantaneous with my train of thought, those defined arms were around my waist again and a pair of cold lips were softly peppering kisses down my neck.  
The gentle nature of her hands and lips on me, completely contrasting her rough, ravenous grasps a mere two minutes ago made me shiver with pleasure. I loved when she was rough with me, but something about her tender side never failed to make my heart rate shoot through the roof.

 

 

            “Yeah,” I swallowed, “I’ve pretty much got everything…under control.”  
I lightly tugged away from her, but her hands were glued to my waist, her lips to my neck.  
“That’s my girl. Never had a doubt. How are your friends doing?” My dad continued, completely unaware of the torture he was currently subjecting me to.  
“Oh, y’know. They’re great. The Alchemy Club needed help with some elixir experiment that’s supposed to induce morphogenesis and LaFontaine literally jumped at the idea, so they’ve been there all day. Perry is probably trailing them, cleaning up the mess you know they’re making there. Probably throwing in a few comments like ‘if we were meant to scientifically transubstantiate things, don’t you think we’d have been given the knowledge on how to do it initially?’” I tried to explain as calmly as I could as Carm began to slide my blouse down from the top, kissing my shoulders.

 

            “Characters, those two,” He chuckled lightly, “How’s Carmilla?”  
It was almost like the mention of her name had been some type of code word to get her started, because Carmilla’s right hand had quickly wandered to my underwear, stroking my centre through the fabric.  
I exhaled sharply. “Uhmm… Carmilla she’s… she’s great.”  
I could hear a tiny laugh form in her chest as she started nipping at my ear lobe.  
The hand that wasn’t toying with me found its way to my ass.  
“What’s she been up to?”  
_Being a seductive asshole._  
“Oh you know, being her mysterious, sleep-until-5-in-the-afternoon, nonchalant self.” I replied through gritted teeth.  
“Well I definitely wouldn’t be sleeping until five if I knew it was _so_ easy to get you this wet.” She whispered in my ear, “I would occupy my time doing _better_ things.” Carm suddenly squeezed the hell out of my ass.  
I yelped involuntarily and then covered my mouth, realizing how loud the shrilling noise I just made was.

 

            “Laura? Are you alright?” My father’s tone shifted to one of worry.  
“Y-yeah. Sorry I—I accidentally hit my foot on the end table.” I lied horribly.  
“I know something I would absolutely love to hit on that end table,” Carmilla’s voice was so alluring. I felt like a sailor treading dangerously close to a siren, completely transfixed by her enticing beauty. But we all know how that story ends.  
“I could just eat. You. Alive.” Carm whispered, her hand moving past the fabric separating her hand from where I craved her most.  
I grabbed her arm, digging my nails into it and biting my lip, my legs shaking.  
“Laura, are you sure you’re okay? You sound like you’re out of breath.” My father continued.  
I wasn’t going to be able to avoid her any longer, not while she was sending waves of warmth throughout my body with her hand palming my breast and the other swiping circles on my clit. I could hardly stand, let alone speak.

 

 

            I cleared my throat before croaking, “N-No I’m actually _really_ tired. I didn’t get any sleep last night, I think I need to just lie down for a bit.”  
“I’m going to bend you over that dining table and have _you_ for dinner.” Carm started sucking hard on the pulse point on my neck. I was pretty sure that was going to bruise but I didn’t care. I started picturing her words and I was a mess. I was going insane from the lack of action.  
“Okay sweetheart I’ll let you go then. I don’t want you to prioritize it, but give me a call whenever you can. I love hearing from you. I miss you.” My dad’s voice went soft.

 

            I tried to feel regret for wanting to hang up on the only normal thing I had left in my life, but with Carmilla’s fingers sliding through my folds and her mouth against my collarbone, the only thing I could think about was her. About how excruciatingly beautiful she is, about the way she kisses me—like with every peck she’s trying to savor me and bring me closer into her… The way she holds me as if her only goal in this lifetime is to protect me and keep me safe from harm. The way she’ll idly look at me with this disgustingly romantic look on her face when she thinks I’m not paying attention to her. The way she just _wasn’t_ normal. Although normal was what I had clung to my entire life, dipping my foot into waters that were totally out of the ordinary—waters that were uncanny, sexy, and supernatural in all senses of the word—didn’t seem like such a bad thing anymore. Not when I had Carmilla. Not when I knew she was all mine, and that I would forever be hers. Nothing else seemed to matter as long as those statements were true. Nothing else ever would...and that scared me.

 

            “I will dad. I miss you too. Don’t worry, I’ll call you as soon as I’m able to.” I turned to face Carmilla, my voice taking a tone almost as soft as his.  
We glared into each other’s eyes seeing more than just our dilated pupils. Seeing a world where everything was still and everything was okay. Seeing time and space bend for us and only us, seeing our futures blending together as time drawled onward. We were witnessing our own literal heaven in each other’s eyes.  
“Sounds good sweetheart. Hi Carmilla, please watch out for my baby girl. Also, please don’t leave any unnecessary marks on my daughter. Wouldn’t want her teachers and possible reference-letter writers to think she’s incapable of separating her personal life with her school life. You two have fun though.” My dad added in an almost matter-of-factly tone.  
My eyes widened, my stomach dropped, and all of the blood that was filling my lady parts quickly found its way to my cheeks.  
He knew she was here teasing the hell out of me—he knew what we were going to do. I was absolutely mortified.  
“Hi Mr. Hollis. Don’t worry, I’m taking _good_ care of Laura.” Carmilla smirked into the phone that was still pressed against my cheek. “But no promises about the marks” She whispered into my other ear, kissing my cheek.  
“I’m sure you are,” Dad smiled. “Don’t let me keep you. I’ll talk to you soon pumpkin!”  
I couldn’t say anything, I was too embarrassed. I couldn’t even look at Carm.

 

            My father hung up the phone and Carmilla grabbed my phone, shut it, and nearly tossed it onto the desk in front of us.  
“Now where were we, cupcake?” She grinned, lifting me off my feet once more.  
“Uhm, are you not _totally_ horrified at the fact that my dad knew what you were doing? What _I_ was doing? What we are about to do?!’’ I threw my hands up in horror.  
“Come on buttercup. He knew we were dating the minute we arrived at your doorstep with your hand in my back pocket. Did you think your “She had something falling out” ramble was very convincing once you had introduced me as your “girlfr—my friend who is a girl…and is my friend. And is _totally_ not anything more than that”? He’s old, not stupid. He knows what comes with the whole ‘dating’ thing.” Carmilla was carrying me back into the dining table as she spoke, my legs wrapped around her waist.

 

 

            The blood rushed to my cheeks again. “I thought I played a pretty convincing part.”  
“Oh please Willow Rosenberg. I was almost sure you were going to let your father know you go to bed every night cuddled up against a prehistoric monster.” She leaned her forehead against mine as she said this, not looking at me.  
I winced at her words.  
“You’re not a monster, Carm.”  
Carmilla was silent for a moment before she shut her eyes and sighed, “We don’t have to do this right now, Laura.”  
“Yes, Carm. We do.” I paused. “I know you’re not used to this whole “hero” thing, but that’s what you are. You’re a hero. You’re _my_ hero.”  
Carmilla laughed humorlessly, still not looking at me.  
“Monsters can’t _be_ heroes. The heroes are the ones that slay the monsters. This is the obvious, textbook truth, cupcake.”

 

            It was hurting her to say these words I could tell, but it was also hurting me to hear her say them. Carmilla was good. And not only because I wanted her to be...but because deep down in that non-beating heart of hers, she knew she had good in her. We both did. It was more of a matter of digging it out from under centuries of snide, snark, and heartache.  
“Carm, you’re not a—”  
“Laura, yes I am! I know you like to view the world behind this veil of innocuous ignorance and see the good in everything and everyone and pretend we live in a world where everything is all sunshine and rainbows but…” She opened her eyes and looked at me, reading my expression of offense, tinged with pain.  
“I’m a monster. And I always will be. And sometimes… sometimes I can’t be the hero you so desperately want me to be.” She finished, removing her hands from around my neck and plastering them to the table I was sitting on.  
I bit my lip. She held this belief that the world was terrible and everyone was bad and that some things were just incapable of salvation and that just wasn’t the type of world I could live in. But I don’t think the world I lived in was one she was capable of living in either.

 

            She was right, this wasn’t a conversation I could afford to have right now, but I wanted her to know how I felt.  
“Carm,” I lifted her chin so she was looking at me, her expression cold as stone. “Right now, all I need from you is to be my girlfriend. I just need you to be here for me. And keep me afloat. I can’t afford to lose you…you’re the only thing in my life that makes sense. You’re the only thing that’s ever felt like home to me and you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted to come back to. We can work on this hero business as time progresses. But right now, I just need…you. Is that okay?”  
Carm was silent for a bit, her expression still unreadable. She lifted a hand and stroked the side of my face with her thumb.

   
“Of course, buttercup.”


	2. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla get's a phone call, & Laura knows JUST what to do.  
> Hella smut/sin & top!Laura.  
> Brief cameo of Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Requested) Part two to Things Left Unsaid, I'm Left Undone. SIN SIN SIN. I wrote some of this while being extremely high so excuse any weird wording or things of that nature.

               I plopped my head onto the desk in front of me and let out an aggravated groan.  
“So you’re saying the Summers won’t help us at _all_?” I whined.  
Danny put a hand on my back as she responded, “Well according to Mel, they’ve worked out some type of way to continue with the Adonis festival, so there’s no immediate reason the Summers would want to hop into a protest against anything Mattie is doing.”  
I shot up and glared at her, “No immediate reason? No immediate reason?! Are you kidding me?! The library, you know, that giant medieval-looking building that is the literal heart and blood of Silas University academics completely vanished into thin air! The board refuses to acknowledge that the sinkhole filled with molten lava is anything more than a minor “transit inconvenience” that can be dealt with later so the hole has just gotten bigger—which actually now really _is_ causing transit inconvenience, and the swarm of airborne piranha—the creatures Mattie tried to downplay as a “10% chance of precipitation”—yeah, they’ve followed nature’s course and multiplied! Are the Summers not infuriated about _any_ of the crazy things happening on this campus?!”

            “Hey look, Laura you’re stressing yourself out. Listen I’ll talk to the Summers about joining this whole protest thing. I can’t guarantee anything on their behalf, but know you’ve always got me here to back you up. Anything you want, I’ll do.” Danny rubbed my back reassuringly and looked at me with the softest expression.  
I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. “You’re right. At least I can still ask the booze-ridden Zeta’s if their being stripped of beer is enough to make them want to rally together and join the protest.” I smiled briefly, “I can hear it now: Beer or death! Beer or death!”  
“Yeah let’s hope that’s not their go-to chant. Knowing Mattie she might just choose the latter.” Danny joked, her hand still rubbing my back.  
We both giggled and looked at each other for a second.  
I may have hated that her feelings for me (if that even really _is_ what they are) drives her to treat me like I’m some sort of dainty child that needs protecting, but I can’t deny the fact that Danny is an amazing person and an even more amazing friend.  
“I’m glad you’re in this with me, Danny.” I smiled meekly, giving her bicep a soft squeeze.  
“Yeah, me too Hollis.” She returned my smile with a warm one, her hand finding its way to mine before she squeezed it.

            “Hey Clifford, why don’t you keep your paws off my girlfriend and go play outside in the mud with your army of bitches or something?” A voice from behind us practically growled.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. _Not right now_ , _Carm_.  
Danny dropped her hand and got up to face Carmilla.  
_Great_.  
“What did you say you leach?” Danny barked, getting up in Carm’s face.  
“Ookay, hey, no!” I jumped up, attempting to interject.  
“You know you’re _really_ starting to piss me off Agent Orange. Do I need to put you in your place and remind you exactly what kind of monster you’re dealing with?” Carmilla’s nostrils were flaring, her hands balled into fists.  
“Bring It Count Asshole!” Danny began to lunge.

        “You two, stop it! No one is hurting anyone so long as I am alive!” I jumped in between them and practically yelled my heart out. “You guys don’t have to like each other but I need both of you to get along and play nice! I’m tired of you two always at each other’s throats. It’s exhausting. I’m _exhausted_ , okay? & the very last thing I need is a brawl between the only two people that are supposed to be keeping me sane.”  
There was a brief period of silence as I stood in between the two of them, a hand on either of them.  
“Fine. But keep the puppy caged and muzzled because the next time it’s loose, this kitty won’t be playing too nicely.” Carmilla sourly snarled as she made her way to the chaise, all the while giving Danny the most sinister glare I had ever seen her give anyone.  
“Likewise,” Danny spat before turning to me, “I’ll see you later Hollis. Ring me if you need help with the Zeta’s. Or with Mistress of the Snark over there.”  
I sat back down at my desk, face in hands and completely irritated out of my mind.  
There was only so much bickering I could handle on top of the typical crazy nonsense occurring at this university. I needed some chocolate or some ice cream to calm my nerves.

        “You’re cute when you’re angry, cupcake.” Carmilla commented from the chaise, attempting to completely change the dynamic of the room.  
“Seriously Carm?” I rolled my eyes, not facing her, “Army of bitches?”  
“I thought it was pretty clever. Bitches. Female dogs. Clifford. The Summers. Fitting.”  
I turned to face her.  
She was stretched out on the chaise, her tight leather pants hugging her in all the right places and an oversized flannel draping off her broad shoulders. The black T-shirt under her flannel stopped just above her waist so she was showing a bit of skin—which I didn’t mind of course. If I wasn’t so irritated with her I might have just ripped those clothes right off of her.

“Right now Danny seems to be the only one in her “army” that’s willing to join this protest against the board.” I paused, looking at the floor. “I don’t get it. It’s like no one cares about anything happening here. They’re sitting back & doing absolutely nothing as some apathetic, sadistic vampire completely dismantles the school.”  
“Just in case you’ve forgotten, the apathetic, sadistic vampire is also my _sister_ , Laura. And she’s not trying to dismantle the school. Mothers gone & the regular order of things has been thrown off. We may not like it, but the way she’s doing things now is to regain the order that _we_ destroyed.” Carmilla’s voice was low but unaffected, like she was telling a story.  
“I don’t know if you’ve seen the campus lately but things couldn’t be any _further_ from orderly.” I sighed, “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I assumed once the Dean was dead and the anglerfish—incapacitated—things would have gone back to normal. Everyone would be free from harm and there would be no more talk of missing girls. Instead things took a turn for the worse.” I let out yet another heavy sigh & met eyes with Carmilla. She bit her lip and scooted over on the chaise.  
“Come here.” She commanded, stretching an arm out at me.

I hesitated for a bit until I realized the only thing I wanted right now was to be snuggled up against my exasperating but charming vampire girlfriend. I got up from my chair by the desk, walked towards her and allowed Carmilla to position me so I was wrapped comfortably around her. I pressed my head into the curve of her neck, getting intoxicated off of her heavenly scent. Carmilla planted a kiss on my forehead and hugged me closer in to her.  
Being in Carmilla’s arms, tucked into her neck and drowning in her natural scent made me forget about every mind-boggling issue that was occupying my brain space a mere 10 seconds ago. I felt so safe and content whenever those toned arms wrapped themselves around me. It was a pleasurable sensation I don’t think I’d ever be able to explain, & one I hoped I’d never have to live without ever again.  
I don’t know maybe it was too early to say, but…I think I just might be in love with this girl.

Without really thinking about it, I began to pepper kisses down Carmilla’s neck, my grip around her waist tightening a bit. Carm was running a hand through my hair as I did so, occasionally massaging my scalp which sent jolts of electricity throughout my entire body. I started kissing up her jaw until she slid a hand down to my cheek and caught my eyes, her dark ones infiltrating my light brown ones for a few seconds until she pulled us in for a kiss. I slid a hand into her hair, twirling a few strands with my fingers as we kissed. She flicked her tongue at my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted her the entrance almost as soon as she requested it. Carm slid her hands to my waist and I wasted no time positioning myself on top of her, either of my legs around her waist. We were both panting into each other’s mouths, but none of us were in any rush to break the kiss. I slid both of my hands into her hair, gently cradling her head in my hands. I suddenly heard a soft rumbling sound emitting from Carmilla’s chest. It sounded like a cat’s purr.  
I laughed into her mouth and Carm pulled back, looking at me with a slightly confused expression.

“What?”  
“Are you purring?” I giggled.  
“You’re hearing things, creampuff.” She grinned before locking our lips again.  
I laughed into the kiss, all the while my stomach was doing summersaults and my heart was about ready to jump out of my chest.  
I broke the kiss and went back to kissing on her neck, this time sucking on her pulse point hard enough to leave a bruise. Unlike me, Carm didn’t bruise easy. & when she actually _did_ bruise, it never really lasted very long. That whole vampire healing thing kind of got in the way of the whole hickey thing, but I lived for making them appear on her body for the short amount of time they were there.  
Carm exhaled sharply before she seductively purred in my ear, “Keep doing that and you’re going to get yourself fucked right here on this chaise.”

            Was that a challenge?  
“Maybe I want you to f-fuck me.” Whenever I tried to be sexy around Carm, I always ended up tripping over my own words.  
“Mmm, in that case…” Carmilla wrapped an arm around my waist and switched us so she was now on top of me.  
I hungrily dived back into the kiss and slid Carm’s oversized flannel off her shoulders. I wanted to feel her body against mine, skin to skin. It was becoming an overbearing ache.  
I bit her bottom lip, holding it between my teeth for a minute. When I did so, Carmilla looked at me with the softest, most vulnerable eyes. I had never seen her look at me—at anyone that way before and it turned me on faster than I would have liked it to. I wanted to fuck her _right now_.

Carmilla lifted my shirt over my head and I mirrored her action. Her cold, chiseled abs pressing against mine sent a shiver down my spine. My hand gripped gently at her throat, catching her off guard because she gasped slightly. I smiled and went back to kissing her, my hand trailing down her neck and past her lacey black bra. Carmilla shivered, a quiet moan escaping her lips as my right hand continued to wander. I snaked my other hand into her hair and gave a rough tug. This time a raspier moan that sounded more like a growl emerged. I tugged at the waistband of her pants, wanting desperately to throw them across the room.  
“I’m about to fuck you so good, your ancestors are going to roll in their graves.” Carmilla growled as she bit my cheek.  
I always lost it when she spoke dirty to me. Under these pants I was a throbbing mess.  
Carmilla placed her knee in between my legs strategically and me being super impatient, began to rub myself against her leg.

“Fuck.” I breathed, the friction felt _so_ good.  
Suddenly, as if the universe was sensing my strong desire to relieve the ache in my centre, Carmilla’s cellphone rang.  
It wasn’t the typical pleasant chiming of bells that usually rang whenever she was getting a call though, it was a dark sounding bell, almost like a temple bell.  
“For the love of all things unholy…” Carmilla barked.  
She untangled herself from me and reached into her pocket to look at the caller ID.  
It was Mattie.  
“I gotta take this, cupcake.” Her voice taking a tone of irritation.  
“Noo, Carm.” I whined before pulling her back into me by her neck.  
We kissed for a few seconds longer until the sound of the phone was getting to us.  
Carm sat up quickly and answered the phone call.

“This better be pretty damn important, Mattie.” Carmilla hissed into the phone.  
Mattie said something that I obviously couldn’t hear but Carm’s face changed.  
“You know I won’t let you do that.” Carmilla replied defensively.  
She got off of the chaise and made her way into the other room.  
All the while I was lying here incredibly horny and dying to be touched by Carm.  
This is what Carm must have felt like a few days ago when my father called.  
Immediately as that thought formed into my head, I knew exactly what I was going to do.

            I got off of the chaise and removed my pants, making sure to fold them—along with both mine and Carm’s shirts—and placed them on the top of the desk. Although teasing my vampire girlfriend while she’s on the phone with her abrasive sister about something important enough to pull her away from sex didn’t sound like the most sensitive thing to do, she _did_ do it to me first. I walked into the room connected to the study I was in and followed the echoing sound of Carmilla’s voice.  
“Yeah. Yeah I know. But—No I don’t possess the same contentious, puerile mindset I did back then. Things have changed.”  
Eventually I found her in the dining room with her back towards me, a hand tangled in her hair in frustration.  
“I’ve got everything under control.” She droned.  
I snuck up behind her on my tippy-toes—though I’m pretty sure she already knew I was in the room—and wrapped my arms around her. I placed kisses on her upper back and moved on up to her neck, gently nipping at her skin every other peck.  
Carmilla shivered under my lips, her breathing picking up speed.

 

            “Mattie we need to do this another time.” There was a sense of urgency in her voice.  
My hand began to slowly trail down her toned abs and pass her leather pants into the thin fabric of her underwear.  
A low moan caught in Carm’s throat.  
“I told you, I’ve got everything under control.” She snarled, facing me, her eyes drowning in lust.  
I let go of her & dropped down to my knees slowly, sucking rough kisses down her toned stomach as I did so. Carm’s breath began to hitch when I bit at the waistband of her pants & began to remove them with my teeth, eyeing her seductively. Carmilla kicked her pants off of her and I was now facing a pair of black lacey underwear that matched her bra. I could smell just how excited I was making her.  
“No I didn’t know that initially but I’ve been keeping an eye on him and the entire situation—s-s-since then.” Carm started stumbling over her words once I attached my lips around the damp part of her underwear.  
“Fuck.” Carmilla swore under her breath, her legs wobbling.

            Carm grabbed a chunk of my hair into a fist and pulled me closer into her, her body trembling and jerking every few seconds.  
“That’s—there’s really no need. You’re overreacting.” Carmilla shut her eyes, her lip quivering.  
I moved my lips to her waist and began gnawing at her skin gently, all the while my hands were slowly inching her underwear down.  
She jumped ever so often at my bites and once I had gotten her underwear down to the floor, I began to roughly rub her inner thigh, my thumb occasionally grazing my pointer finger to lightly pinch her.  
“You and I both know that’s not going to happen.” She bit her lip.  
I looked up at her as I began to move closer to her clit. Her eyes were _begging_ me to continue going.  
So I did.

            I sharply licked at her clit, causing her body to jump and her hand to tighten her grip on my head.  
I was getting a slight headache from her grip but tried to ignore it as I stopped viciously rubbing her thigh and swiped a finger through her folds.  
“Mattie—we need to talk later.” Carmilla’s voice went up an octave as I sucked on her clit and pushed a finger into her.  
Carm tasted _so_ good.  
“Oh my God!” Carmilla tossed her head back and yelled.  
I suddenly heard a shattering noise followed by a loud bang but before I could investigate, Carm’s other arm was tangled in my hair, pressing my face closer into her.  
She was bucking her hips to make contact with my tongue and she was moaning uncontrollably, “Fucking hell Laura!”  
Her face was flushed, sweat slowly forming at her forehead.  
Hearing her fall apart like this made me feel invincible.

            I slid another finger into her and her legs were shaking at this point.  
I snuck a quick glance up at her. She was sweating, her mouth was gaping, and she looked completely vulnerable. It was new, this vulnerability during sex, but I was loving it.  
“Fuck…Laura imgonnacum…imgonnacum…fuck make me cum baby…” She cried, slurring her words.  
Her words took me aback a bit. It was so uncharacteristic of her.  
Being able to make a centuries-old, sexually experienced vampire scream my name and react this way certainly did things to my ego. I ignored the throbbing of my head and the cramping of my hand and slid another finger into her, curling them as I did so.  
Carmilla’s body was trembling, her legs threatening to give out at any moment, her voice now several octaves above its normal range.  
She was coming undone in front of me and I was enjoying every blissful moment of it.  
“I want to hear you beg.” I smirked as I slowed my pace down and unlatched myself from her clit.  
“Oh my God, no don’t stop!” She barked, one of her hands fiercely gripping the end of the dining table.  
“What do you want, Carm?” I was using this opportunity to catch my breath and relax my extremely cramped hand.  
“Laura I want to cum…Please-let me fucking cum!” Her voice was breathy but demanding.  
I smirked.

            "I don't think that's good enough." I taunted, although I picked up speed a bit.  
"OhmyGod...Laura pleaseplease fuck me harder I want to cum for you please." Her eyes were pleading me and her voice was shaky yet hesitant--like it was killing her to beg (because it probably was).  
I _loved_ hearing her beg. "I don't know...you don't sound too convincing. I guess you don't really want to cum." I teased her, a diabolical smile forming as I began to inch my hand out of her.  
Carmilla grabbed my wrist urgently and gazed upon me with the most desperate look in her beautiful eyes. The amount of passion and vulnerability she was exuding in that stare made my heart flutter.  
"Laura please...Baby please don't stop. Baby pleaseplease make me cum...make me fucking cum." Her voice croaked, her lips quivered, and her body was tensing. In that moment, she had torn down walls that she had spent centuries building up. She was exposing her true self to me--letting me see her in her most defenseless state.  
She was letting me in.  
I was getting butterflies in my stomach.  
I put the fingers I had taken out back inside of her and began to pump into her slowly, her eyes rolling back into her head and her sharp moan returning.  
"I want you to look at me while you cum." I demanded

            I pumped my fingers into her at a faster speed now and began sucking on her clit once more.  
I looked up at my girlfriend and she was falling apart. Her fangs had protruded, her eyes completely black, and her grip on the dining table was leaving an indent that was going to be difficult to explain to the others later on. She listened, though, and her black eyes were boring into mine.  
“Laura!” She screeched my name as she hit her climax, her legs giving out. She came tumbling down on top of me and I helped guide her down to the floor, my hand still inside of her. I pumped my fingers into her so she could ride her orgasm out, her body twitching.  
When her orgasm had finished, I inserted another finger and she jolted.  
“It’s too sensitive for that.” She breathily laughed, trying to remove my hand, but I kept pumping and she continued twitching.  
“I didn’t say we were done.” An evil smirk plastered to my face.

            “Oh fuck…” Carmilla yelped, her breath hitching.  
Her hips were bucking with every thrust. I used the hand that wasn’t busy to roughly massage her waist while simultaneously pumping her with my fingers. She was shaking violently, her moans now more shrill-like.  
She was beginning to come undone again and chanting a few words in another language that I was unfamiliar with.  
“Laura! Oh my God Laura!” Carm’s entire upper body shot up and she grabbed my face between her hands.  
Our lips came crashing together and she was kissing me so aggressively, biting my lip.  
I squealed. The sharpness of her fangs had cut into my lip. I was tasting my own blood against Carm’s lips and she pulled back quickly, a worried expression glued to her face.

            There wasn’t a drop of white left in her eyes, I was staring into two black holes.  
“I’m sorry I—I didn’t realize…” My blood was still on her lips and she licked them slowly.  
I chuckled, “You can’t say sorry and then lick it like that.”  
I licked at the cut in my bottom lip and realized I had taken my hand out of her. I already knew she was probably upset at the fact that she had bitten into me but also at the fact that I had stripped her of her orgasm. I also knew her pride wouldn't let her ask me to continue. She wouldn't even _want_ to continue unless she knows I was okay and if I was fine with the whole blood and being bitten thing.  
Instead of telling her that I was fine, however, I showed her.  
I went back to kissing her, ignoring the taste of my own blood.  
She took my face in her hands again, kissing me with less aggression than before.  
“Carm, it’s okay.” I breathed in-between kisses.

            I slid my hand back down to her pussy, gently rubbing her clit.  
Carmilla’s tongue danced across my bottom lip, taking in all the blood she could before inserting her tongue into my mouth again.  
I slipped two fingers back into her and her head lolled back. She leaned back onto her elbows and I positioned myself so I was back to sucking on her clit again.  
I looked up at my girlfriend, she was biting her smiling lip, her two dark voids looking upon me in desperation.  
“Are you going to finish me off this time, cutie?”  
I rolled my eyes. Even while I was knuckles deep in her, she still found the time and energy to make snide remarks.

            I curled my fingers inside of her and a shaky moan emerged from her lips.  
“I’ll take th—that as a yes—fuck!” Her smirk quickly dissipating and her mouth now gaping.  
She was falling over the edge a lot quicker now, her hips thrusting with the pumping of my fingers.  
Carm was moaning in another language again, a different one from last time and her body continued to jerk until she hit her climax.  
“Laura!” She yelled one last time as she clenched around my hand, her upper-body lifting. Her eyes were shut tightly and her body was trembling.  
I started to slowly take my fingers out, leaving one in and slowly pumping it so she could ride her orgasm out.  
Carm fell back onto the floor and I collapsed right next to her, both of us breathing heavy.

            Carm opened her eyes—the whites of her eyes had returned—and looked down at me, still panting.  
"Fucking hell, Laura." She managed to say in-between breaths.  
I was grinning smugly. It felt _so_ amazing to make Carmilla crave me and beg me and…well, cum for me.  
"I need a minute after that. You've managed to drain me of all my energy." There was a hint of shock in her tone.  
I curled up against her, and she pressed weak kisses to my temple.  
We were silent for a minute until both of our breathing patterns returned to normal.  
I was feeling extremely cocky and couldn't help myself from gloating.  
“How many girls have gotten you to beg like that? And make your voice shoot up 10 octaves?” I haughtily chimed.  
“Don’t be all smug now, cupcake. You still haven’t gotten what’s coming to you yet.” Carm rolled her eyes as she positioned herself on top of me.  
I couldn’t stop myself from smiling like an idiot.  
“I’m about to wipe that smile off your face.” She purred before she began to suck the drying blood off of my lips.  
I brought my hand up to her face, forgetting that it was still drenched in her cum.

She brought my soaking hand up to her face and seductively began to lick each one of my fingers slowly.  
Watching her was turning me on and I couldn’t stop my other hand from inching down to my own clit.  
“Did I say you could do that?” Carmilla rose an eyebrow, quickly grabbing both of my hands and placing them over my head.  
I shook my head but bit my lip.  
“You want to be smug about something? I’ve got just the thing to check that, buttercup.” All of a sudden I was over her shoulder and we were practically floating through the house.  
“Carm!” I was laughing as everything whisked by me way too quickly for my eyes to make out anything.

I opened my eyes, laughing still, and I was suddenly on the bed in the Dean’s bedroom.  
Carmilla was at the door locking it in a matter of seconds before she began to slowly make her way back to me, her signature smirk plastered onto her face.  
“Just in case one of the ginger twins decides to interrupt.”  
I was still chuckling when I spoke, “They more than likely heard us downstairs. I doubt they’ll be running in here after that.”  
Carmilla climbed on top of me eyeing every inch of me as if I was some type of trophy to be treasured.  
“I’m going to make you scream so loudly that the ginger twins will think I’m eating you again and try to rush me. Only this time,” She reached under the bed for something real quick before resurfacing, “ _You’re_ the one that’s going to be tied up.” She came back up from the side of the bed and brought some white rope to my face.

I gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's enough sin for now *wrote this on a Sunday* lol. It felt so odd writing top!Laura lowkey lol. Also I apologize for the weird formatting. The text doesn't copy very well from Microsoft Word.  
> The next part is just going to be more smut and from Carm's POV so stay tuned!  
> Got a prompt you want me to write to?  
> Get in contact with me here:  
> http://brokebackbianca.tumblr.com/


End file.
